


Wonderland

by galmaegi



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hotel Sex, M/M, Oversized Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galmaegi/pseuds/galmaegi
Summary: Tonight, it's just the two of them, alone in a room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a., since this was your idea; I just took it and then spent way too long trying to write it. I hope this is cute and fluffy enough for you. To everyone else, sorry that this is my pwp comeback.
> 
> Title/mood is from [this song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FnbF_nFPIu8)

After dinner, the Sky Travel PDs were surprisingly quick to cancel the rest of the evening's filming schedule on account of the bad weather, and the six of them had all agreed that the best thing to do instead would be to get some sleep. "It's a real vacation now," Hongbin had said, and the others gave half-exhausted cheers.

At first, Taekwoon had been looking forward to some rest. All during dinner he'd been preparing to fight the PDs for it anyway, thinking of what Hakyeon would've done if he was there. But as he dozes off in the van back to their hotel, lulled by the crackle of Vietnamese over the van driver's radio and the drumming of rain against the metal roof, he has a sudden realization: he and Jaehwan are sharing a room, and for the rest of the evening they'll be together with no other plans. The thought sends a bolt through his nerves, and he curls in on himself to contain his excitement.

He's practically holding his breath as the six of them say good night in the hallway of the hotel. Over his shoulder, he can hear Jaehwan talking to Wonsik. "You can come hang out in our room if you want," Wonsik says. "Let Taekwoon get some rest."

"Nah, it's okay," Jaehwan replies. "I'll take really good care of hyung, I promise." And in case his words were too subtle, he nudges the back of Taekwoon's leg with his foot. Taekwoon's hand stutters on the door handle, and he has to unlock the door a second time before it opens.

The door clicks shut behind them. Jaehwan turns on the light and goes into the room, but Taekwoon pauses for a moment by the door. He needs to ride out the lightness in his chest, and to feel the stillness of the air in a room with just two people in it.

Slowly, he passes through the hallway created by the closet to the main space. Jaehwan is sitting on the bed he'd claimed earlier, taking off his shoes. His hat is already off and lying on the bedside table; his ashen hair is messy and sticks up a little. After he pulls off his other sneaker, he stops and looks up at Taekwoon. "What are you looking at?"

Taekwoon bites on his smile. He's only a little embarrassed to be caught; there's nothing to hide between the two of them. He goes to the bed and sits down next to Jaehwan. "You," he says, and then he adds, "You look so cute today."

There's nothing to hide between the two of them, but still, his words sound so cheesy that he drops his head down. He takes off his hat and runs his fingers back through his hair to loosen it up. Then he picks up Jaehwan's hand off the bed and holds it in both of his own, turning it over, running his thumb over the soft fabric of his sleeve. He's been wearing the same sweatshirt for the last week, a white one that's so oversized that the sleeves cover his hands entirely. Only the tips of his fingers peek out from the ends. One of the other members would probably tease him about wearing the same thing for the pre-trip filming and the actual trip, but all Taekwoon can think about is how small he looks in it. "You wore such a cute shirt."

Jaehwan scrunches up his face. "It's not cute," he says, "it's swag."

Taekwoon laughs, and he presses a kiss to Jaehwan's fingertips, then down past his sleeve into his open palm. Jaehwan makes a little noise that's somewhere between startled and encouraging. Taekwoon knows by now that Jaehwan feels both just as much. A few months ago, he might have pulled back at the first movement of Taekwoon's head; but now he keeps his hand where it is. When Taekwoon looks up, Jaehwan is watching him with his mouth a little bit open. His irises gleam honey brown in the diffused overhead light.

Taekwoon puts a hand under Jaehwan's chin, tilting his face upward and making his mouth close in a slight pout. Taekwoon chuckles, biting his lower lip. "Cute," he says again. Then he leans forward, his eyes falling closed, and kisses Jaehwan on his closed lips. He means it to be a short one, but Jaehwan's lips are warm, and even in this foreign country there's a familiar taste to them. Taekwoon lingers a little before leaning back. He feels like he's holding his breath again, and his pulse is heavy in his chest.

Closer up, Jaehwan's eyes are darker. They glance up and down Taekwoon's face, and then Jaehwan puts his free hand on the back of Taekwoon's head and pulls him back in. His tongue rolls into Taekwoon's mouth, and his fingers grip in Taekwoon's hair and pull a little, making Taekwoon's stomach jolt. Taekwoon tilts his head to get closer, and runs his thumb over the soft fabric of Jaehwan's sleeve.

Jaehwan wrestles Taekwoon over until his back is against the headboard, and then he gets up from the bed. Taekwoon starts to sit up too, but Jaehwan shakes his head. "Just a minute," he says.

So Taekwoon stays on the bed as Jaehwan goes into the bathroom. Taekwoon realizes he's still wearing his jean jacket, and he takes it off and lets it drop onto the floor. He closes his eyes, relaxing into the stillness of the room. From the bathroom he can hear the sounds of clothes rustling, water running and hitting the bathtub, Jaehwan muttering to himself. That's all he can hear. In this room it's just the two of them, with more privacy than even their dorm back in Seoul.

Then the bathroom door opens, and Jaehwan says, "I'm back." A weight sinks into the foot of the bed, and Taekwoon opens his eyes to see Jaehwan there on his hands and knees. He's still wearing the sweatshirt, but with nothing else on underneath: not the button-down shirt he had on before, not his pants or underwear.

Taekwoon's instantly hard again. His breath shortens as Jaehwan crawls back over his lap on all fours and braces himself with one hand on Taekwoon's shoulder. "Jaehwan..." His mouth is too dry to say anything else.

Jaehwan smirks. "I look cute, right?" His voice is harsh and breathy when he speaks low. He leans down to graze Taekwoon's jaw with his teeth and growls like a dog. It's silly, but still, Taekwoon shudders at the base of his spine. "So cute you wanna bite me?"

His shoulder is right there, like he's daring Taekwoon to sink his teeth into it, so Taekwoon does. He bites down hard at first, and Jaehwan jerks with a cry of real pain. It turns Taekwoon on, but it's not the direction he wants to go in right now. Another day, maybe. He lets go and gives a gentler suck to Jaehwan's neck, running his hands slowly up and down Jaehwan's back, until he feels him relax again.

Jaehwan sits up and reaches down to undo Taekwoon's belt. He unzips the fly of Taekwoon's pants, and Taekwoon gasps when Jaehwan reaches in to rub his whole hand against Taekwoon's erection. The smooth fabric of Jaehwan's sleeve makes an odd friction with Taekwoon's underwear, but through the layers Taekwoon can still feel the outlines of Jaehwan's fingers. He tries to lift his hips a little to press back into Jaehwan's palm. "Yes," he murmurs.

As Jaehwan works on him, Taekwoon moves his hands up the backs of Jaehwan's smooth thighs. When he gets to his butt he grips it with both hands, enjoying the feeling of his fingers sinking into the flesh. Jaehwan makes a small grunt into Taekwoon's shoulder, and his hand slows down. "That hurts."

Taekwoon wonders why his desire for Jaehwan is always like this: to hold him too tightly, to bite him, to crush him. "I can't help it," he says, both to Jaehwan and to himself. But he loosens his grip, and with his palms flat against Jaehwan's ass he pulls him in until their hips meet and Jaehwan's straddling him. Taekwoon hikes the big sweatshirt up, exposing Jaehwan's backside up to his slim waist, and even Jaehwan can't resist glancing back over his shoulder to admire it.

Taekwoon brings his right hand to his mouth and licks the tips of his first two fingers. Then, with his other arm wrapped around Jaehwan's waist, he reaches back down between Jaehwan's ass cheeks and starts moving his fingers against his hole. Jaehwan bucks at the first contact, but Taekwoon keeps his arm firm around Jaehwan's middle. Under his fingers the skin is soft, the pucker of muscle beneath it hard. Taekwoon spits on his fingers again and keeps going. Soon he feels the muscle loosen, and Jaehwan's breathing goes from tight and shallow to freer and louder. His first moan is quiet, surrounded by breaths on either side, and then there are more, building in intensity.

Outside, the rain continues beating steadily. The sound is warm and enveloping, as if it's not only against the window but all four walls of their room, and their room isn't part of a big hotel but just the space around the two of them, the space around the bed. Jaehwan's open now, and Taekwoon's fingertips start to dip in past the rim. It's just a shallow motion inside, but Jaehwan lets out a broken whine that makes Taekwoon shudder and momentarily shut his eyes.

"Oh, it feels good," Jaehwan whimpers, half into Taekwoon's shoulder. "It's so good."

That's all the encouragement Taekwoon needs. He presses his fingers more pointedly into Jaehwan's hole, but his knuckles aren't wet enough to slide in well. With the same hand, he turns Jaehwan's face towards him, and then he puts the fingers he'd been using to Jaehwan's lips.

Jaehwan keeps his mouth closed and shakes his head. "It's dirty," he whines, his voice still full of air.

"It's not dirty," Taekwoon says. But to prove it, he puts his fingers in his own mouth instead, making sure Jaehwan's watching as he sucks on them. "See?" They taste mostly of his own saliva. He sucks on them one at a time, then both together. It feels good to have something in his mouth, but he forces himself to stop. As good as it feels, there's something better. "Here."

He puts his fingers against Jaehwan's lower lip again. Jaehwan hesitates, and then he accepts them in his mouth, his eyelids fluttering as he sucks on them slowly. As soon as his eyes return to Taekwoon's, though, his reluctance evaporates. He makes a show of running his tongue along Taekwoon's fingers before sucking them back in, never breaking eye contact.

Taekwoon watches his fingers going in and out of Jaehwan's pink mouth, and for a second he forgets about anything else. He would be happy with just this, he thinks; he could come just from watching this. It's only when Jaehwan slides his head backward and releases his fingers with a loud pop that he makes himself move on.

He hooks his chin over Jaehwan's shoulder to get a better look as he guides his spit-slick fingers back to Jaehwan's hole. "Relax," he whispers to Jaehwan, and then he presses his first finger to the entrance. Slowly but steadily, Jaehwan lets him inside. The only sound he makes as Taekwoon moves his finger in and out is breathing through his nose. It's when Taekwoon adds in his middle finger that Jaehwan lets out a short _ahh_ , and then, as Taekwoon moves his fingers, more and more of them, louder and stronger.

Taekwoon alternates between moving his fingers in and out and keeping them inside while he crooks them back and forth, and Jaehwan's moans grow more and more desperate—more spaced out, but longer and from a deeper place in him. "Is it good?" Taekwoon asks. The answer is obvious, but he wants to hear Jaehwan say it.

Jaehwan doesn't answer with words, though: he takes Taekwoon's left earlobe between his lips and sucks, scrapes the sensitive skin with his teeth and makes Taekwoon shiver all the way down his back. He runs his tongue along the engraved metal of Taekwoon's earring, and Taekwoon can't keep himself from being rough anymore. He plunges his fingers faster in and out of Jaehwan, twisting them inside of him with the full force of his hand, until Jaehwan whines high in his throat.

"Taekwoon," he gasps. He's panting, breathing at the same rhythm that Taekwoon's fingers are fucking him.

"Yes?"

"Can I touch myself?"

Taekwoon groans at the question, at the idea that Jaehwan would ask for his permission. "Yes," he says. "Yes."

"But don't stop."

Jaehwan wedges his arm between them, and Taekwoon can feel it when he starts jerking himself off: the shuffle of his hand and the long hem of his sweatshirt moving between both their bodies. Taekwoon keeps pace with his fingers in Jaehwan's ass, and presses a kiss to his shoulder that he wants so badly to turn into a bite. Soon Jaehwan's breaths are so loud and close together there isn't even a pause between them.

"Don't stop," he moans to Taekwoon. "I'm gonna come, I'm coming. I'm..."

He groans and buries his face against Taekwoon's shoulder as his whole body goes still, and Taekwoon stops the movement of his hand, keeping his fingers buried inside Jaehwan's ass as his sphincter spasms around them. The spurts of Jaehwan's come soak into the inside of his sweatshirt, making patches of heat and damp against Taekwoon's stomach.

Carefully, he works his fingers out of Jaehwan's ass. Jaehwan groans a little when Taekwoon pulls out completely. With the hand he'd used to help Jaehwan to orgasm, still wet from their spit and Jaehwan's insides, Taekwoon reaches in his underwear and starts stroking his own cock with quick, firm movements. Jaehwan hangs off of him, his arms wrapped losely around Taekwoon's neck. His body sits slightly to the side, his naked legs slung over Taekwoon's thighs. Taekwoon closes his eyes, and Jaehwan presses a weak kiss to his face, then to his lips, full and soft.

"Do you wanna come on me?" he whispers. Taekwoon moans, his eyes squeezing tighter and his hand gripping harder, faster. "I want you to come on me," Jaehwan says, and then he lies down beside Taekwoon, urging Taekwoon on top of him with a hand on Taekwoon's hips, pulling at the waistband of Taekwoon's underwear to roll it down.

His face is still flushed and sweaty and his eyelids are heavy; his sweatshirt is pulled up and messy around his ribs, exposing his soft stomach and his spent cock in a tangle of dark hair. Taekwoon can't last like this, and he doesn't. With just a couple more strokes of his hand, the simmering under his skin boils over and fills his head, and he comes, watching with his mouth open as his semen lands in streaks over Jaehwan's skin.

He flops down next to Jaehwan, catching his breath. Aside from their shoulders next to each other, they aren't touching, but it still feels like there's a connection between them. The bed is too small for them to be that far apart, anyway. As Taekwoon's breathing slows down, he can hear the rain again, and the song he'd been thinking of earlier comes back into his head: _When the rain comes and the music flows, I think of you._

"Jaehwan-ah," he says.

"Mm?"

Jaehwan turns his head in Taekwoon's direction. Taekwoon had wanted to say something, or maybe just sing to him again. But as he looks at Jaehwan's face, the angles of his cheeks and his nose and the shapes of his lips and eyes, he loses whatever words were in his throat.

Jaehwan waits, and when nothing happens, he yells, "Taekwoon-jjing." The loudness of his voice breaks whatever spell had been over them, and the two of them both shift on the bed a little bit, each getting more comfortable. Jaehwan doodles with a finger in the mess on his stomach. "You got my cute shirt dirty," he says, with so much gravity that Taekwoon actually feels bad for a moment before he laughs.

He smears his fingers across Jaehwan's stomach, too, wanting to play. "I thought it wasn't cute."

"That's gross," Jaehwan shouts. Taekwoon, not caring, wipes his dirty fingers on a dry section of Jaehwan's thigh, then on his own underwear. Jaehwan flops his hands over the bunched-up hem of his shirt above his waist. They're back in his sleeves, completely covered this time. "It's cute because you said it's cute."

Taekwoon takes the hand closest to him. Jaehwan lets it go passively, letting Taekwoon hold it with both of his hands again. Taekwoon examines it for a moment. Then he presses the sleeve to his lips, as if it's a precious part of Jaehwan. They lie there for a bit longer, listening to the rain, Taekwoon stroking his thumb over Jaehwan's sleeve.

Finally, Jaehwan pulls his hand away and sits up over the side of the bed. "I can't take this anymore," he squawks, getting to his feet.

Taekwoon raises his head from the bed in alarm as Jaehwan storms around the room. "What's the matter?" he asks.

Jaehwan snorts. "I'm just going to wash up," he says. "Relax." Taekwoon settles back down on the bed, but a second later Jaehwan leans out of the washroom door. "Don't go anywhere," he says.

The rain drums against the window. They have the rest of the night together in this room, and more nights to come. Taekwoon smiles, and replies, "I don't want to go anywhere else."


End file.
